1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most inventions for the typical computer mouse deal with providing an input/output signal, such as a wireless mouse, an optical mouse, a roller mechanism in the mouse or page scrolling means.
However, no computer mouse provides a cleaning function, which may, for example, be used to clean a computer keyboard.
There are some vacuum cleaners that are designed for cleaning a computer keyboard, but since these are individual devices that have no physical connection to the computer host, users may sometimes have a hard time finding them.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer mouse that provides the functionality of a vacuum cleaner to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.